Эрго Прокси
— научно-фантастический аниме-телесериал от компаний Geneon Entertainment и Manglobe, выходивший с 25 февраля 2006 года по 12 августа 2006 года на спутниковом канале WOWOW. Режиссёр сериала — Сюко Мурасэ, сценарий — Дай Сато и другие. При создании аниме активно использовалась как двухмерная анимация, так и 3D-моделирование со спецэффектами. Аниме имеет принадлежность к жанру постапокалиптики, с элементами киберпанка и антиутопии. Содержит множество реминисцений и аллюзий на существующие произведения искусства. Сюжет На постапокалиптической Земле существует город «Ромдо». Его жители — люди и авторейвы (киборги-андроиды) (яп. オートレイヴ ''О:тоРэйву от AutoLive — «автоматическая жизнь»). Людям внутри города положено считать это место раем: пригодная для жизни человека окружающая среда поддерживается благодаря Куполу, возведенному над городом. Таких городов в мире осталось буквально несколько штук. Авторейвы запрограммированы на служение людям. Городом правят Советники (форма правления близка к аристократической). Сложная экологическая ситуация вне Купола, конфиденциальный демографический контроль внутри города, а также множество других факторов служат оправданием строгому контролю за жителями. Идиллия и порядок нарушаются многочисленными убийствами в городе. Рил Мэйер (Re-l Mayer) — девушка-инспектор из Бюро Расследований (по совместительству — внучка регента) вместе со своим авторейвом получает приказ расследовать это дело. Расследование осложняется эпидемией вируса «Когито» (лат. Cogito) среди авторейвов, в результате воздействия которого роботы получают душу и чувства, а также иммигрантами и вмешательством властных структур. В процессе расследования открываются некоторые тайны города, а также Рил узнает о феномене «Пробуждения» и существовании Прокси — не человека и не авторейва. Оказывается, пролить свет на эти тайны может лишь один человек — иммигрант по имени Винсент Лоу. Но это только первый уровень сюжета. На втором уровне, ближе к концу сериала, из разбросанных подсказок складывается грандиозная картина реальности. Планета Земля, разрушенная беспечным человечеством, временно покинута своими хозяевами, но не забыта. Развёрнуты одновременно два плана возрождения планеты: ожидание самоочищения с минимальным участием пробных организмов — генетически спроектированных «людей», проживающих в куполах, и ускорение очищения планеты с помощью машин (авторейвы) и симбиотического био-искусственного интеллекта (советники). При этом Прокси — являлся высшей формой существования «людей», практически бессмертным Надсмотрщиком, аватаром бога… Но земляне не собирались отдавать планету подобным существам, поэтому с присущим им коварством встроили в них стремление увидеть Солнце… Собственно, это и было конечной целью проекта: избавиться от бесконечного ядовитого смога, укрывающего планету, к чему и стремились все участники обоих проектов. Вот только солнечный свет приносил немедленную и однозначную смерть отработавшим своё игрушкам. Последние кадры сериала как раз и показывают в просветах туч прибывающие корабли землян. Список персонажей Остальные персонажи Список эпизодов Музыка Открывающая композиция — «Kiri» (Monoral), с третьей серии. Закрывающая композиция — «Paranoid Android» (Radiohead), с первой серии. Саундтреки Ergo Proxy CD Soundtrack: Opus 01 # awakening # kiri (TV version) # new pulse # No. 0724FGARK # prayer # raging pulse # autoreiv contagion # Romdo overshadows # RE-L124c41+ # deal in blood # wasteland nostalgia # vital signs # written on clouds # WombSys # last exit to paradise # he the empty # Centzontotochtin # Fellow Citizens # Paranoid Android (full version) Ergo Proxy CD Soundtrack: Opus 02 # futu-risk # mazecity # bilbul # confession # wrong way home # busy doing nothing # cytotropism # angel’s share # hideout # ophelia # domecoming # terra incognita # deus ex machina # eternal smile # life after god # Goodbye Vincent # shampoo planet # kiri (full version) Интересные факты * Рил Мэйер очень похожа на солистку группы Evanescence — Эми Ли. В одном из интервью художник, который создал образ Рил сказал, что при её создании вдохновлялся именно Эми. * В десятой серии показывают кладбище. На надгробной плите указан Dai Sato — сценарист данного анимационного фильма. * В девятнадцатой серии, где Пино попадает в Смайл-ленд можно заметить, что Уил Б. Гуд (прокси данного купола) очень похож на Уолта Диснея. * Имя Дедала Юмэно, а также тот факт, что Монада Прокси полетела к Солнцу и погибла, намекает на историю с Икаром. * В Ergo Proxy имеется несколько отсылок к сказке Льюиса Кэрролла «Алиса в Стране чудес»: ** Корабль на котором летели Винсент, Рил и Пино назывался «Кролик», на котором фактически они открыли для себя новый мир, в данном случае Пустошь и остальные Купола. ** Также, в начале восьмой серии можно увидеть собственно книгу «Алиса в стране чудес» (это ясно из рисунков в ней), после чего Пино в разговорах упоминает карточных рыцарей. Эту книгу Пино читает и позже, в 13 серии. * Имя авторейва Пино недвусмысленно намекает на Пиноккио — деревянную игрушку, обретшую душу. * Сверчок из Смайл-ленда (авторейв-наблюдатель) похож на аналогичного персонажа из «Приключений Пиноккио». * Идентификационный номер Рил Мэйер — «re-l124C41+». При чтении звучит как «Real one to foresee for (another) one». Эта игра слов может переводится как «Та, кто действительно предвидит появление другого (прокси)», «Некто истинный, кто предвидит появление ещё одного». Именно Рил Мэйер удается обнаружить Прокси Первого, который скрывался, пользуясь амнезией Винсента. ** Этот номер, вероятно, также является отсылкой к фантастическому роману Хьюго Гернсбека «Ральф 124C 41+». * События разворачиваются в городе Ромдо, а в Испании существует город Ронда, который находится на высоте около 1000 метров и стоит по берегам ущелья 100-метровой глубины. Создатели * Режиссёр: Сюко Мурасэ * Сценаристы: Даи Сато, Юко Кавабэ, Сэйко Такаги, Юске Асаяма * Дизайн персонажей: Наоюки, Онда * Музыка: Ёрихиро Икэ * Звук: Кэйити Момосэ * Производство: Manglobe, Geneon Entertainment, WOWOW Ссылки ;Официальные * Официальный сайт ;Базы данных ;Фэн-сайты * http://www.ergoproxy.ru/ * http://ergoproxysum.russelldjones.ru/ — сайт-исследование.